TMNT Cat's love life
by mcbriderulz
Summary: My OC character tells the story of her life, two of the brothers fall for her.


Cat's description:

She look about 17, and was only 5"1'. She had pale green skin, with dark brown hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were a stunning mixture of ocean blue and shadow gray. She had a yellow and tan plasteron with an olive green-light brown shell. The marking on it looked as if they had been carved by angels. She had a quiet and melodious voice, but she didn't talk much. she was very flexible and light on her feet from doing ballet and gymnastics for half of her life. Her full name is Catherine but everyone calls her Cat.

"I thought your cut healed?" Leo asked rubbing a finger across Cat's bandage. She smiled shyly, still looking ahead at the TV screen, and nodded a few times. "then why do you still have it, I mean why don't you take it off?" he questioned her, playfully tugging at a lose end of the thick clothe. She pulled her arm away, turned around as far as her position on leo's lap allowed her to, and looked up at him. "I guess I keep it to remind myself that somebody loves me." she whispered, putting enfaces on somebody. As she turned back around, Leo leaned forward to whisper in her ear, so no one else would hear, "you don't need a silly bandage to remind you that someone loves you, that's what you have me for" as he placed a blue heart necklace around her neck. She smiled down at it before turning around again, this time not to talk to him, but to lean forward and Hug him tightly. Cat then hoped off Leo's lap and walked up the stairs. Stoping in front of his room, she looked back at him over her shoulder, winked at him with her beautiful, long eyelashes before disappearing into his room. Leonardo knew she was playing games with him, but he played along. He stood and followed. The three younger brothers' eyes watched him as he climbed the stairs. They were mumbling things to each other as Leonardo came near his room. He entered the dark bedroom and searched for her. Cat suddenly jumped down from the top of the door frame, landing on of Leonardo's back. Because of his ninja skills and strength, he was able to catch her.

She giggled like crazy as he dropped her on the bed, and started tickling her. Cat tried to get up and run away, but the blue masked turtle pinned her down. Coming from down stairs, Leo heard "ohhhhh guess what Donnie-boy!" "you lost the bet" "Leo's gett'n some action!" Mike and Raph crowed as Don sighed, "I thought he'd be more faithful and uptight about the rules of shinobe than..." his voice fading out. Leo rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut with his foot.

Looking back down at Cat, he saw she was showing a dazzling smile and blinking her eyes at him. After a moment of him just staring at her, she raised her eye ridges, becoming impatient. He then suddenly realized what she wanted him to do. He slowly bent his head down as she closed her eyes and puckered her delicate green lips. He stopped, wondering what to do. Cat suddenly sat up, her lips meeting his. 'to late to back out of this now' he thought closing his eyes, too.

As Cat pulled leo closer, the kiss became more passionate. His hands ran up and down her sides, then up into her dark, luscious hair. She started to scoot farther on to the bed, pulling Leo along with her. Then leaning back, still grasping leonardo tightly, she slid her hands up from his shell to his neck and head, trying to untie his mask. Leo's hands suddenly cupped Cat's face as he pulled his head back away from her's. He sat back up and looked down at the position they were in. He had not noticed he was on top of her until he sat up. Looking back at Cat as she sat up, he saw she looked shocked and rejected. "I... I-I'm sorry" she whispered. Sorrow and pain poured into her grey-blue eyes as she started to tear up. Leo just shook his head, slithered off the bed, and staggered to the door, all the while, staring at her.

He wasn't able to speak because her heart-broken face took his breath away, and not in the good way. He turned the door knob and ran out the door. Not bothering to use the stairs, he jumped from the balcony, landed in a swift manner, and ran out the main entrance, and out into the sewers. The three younger ninjas jaws dropped. Don heard quiet sobs coming from his eldest brother's room. "Raph! Go after Leo, mike, stay right there" he said as he started for the stairs. Nodding, Raphael ran after his big brother, exiting the lair. Mike just stared in shock and amazement. "o-Kay" he answered.

Don ran into Leo's room, and stared in horror at the sight. Cat, what he called her in his mind, was huddled up on the floor murmering things and crying. He kneeled beside her and rubbed her shell. "what's wrong!" he asked, nervousness showing in his voice "did Leo hurt you? What did he do!"

She shook her head and wailed louder. She was still murmuring something like 'I'm sorry'. He jumped as the door closed, and leaned closer to her "what? What happened?"

"Leo didn't h-hurt me! I-I made him leave! I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to! I just wanted..." she trailed off. Donatell pulled her head off the floor. Cat instantly attached herself onto his side, not wanting to ever let go. "what's wrong? Please Cat, tell me! I can't help you if you don't tell me. Please tell me everything..." the last word rang in her ears, "everything? But I can't remember everything!" she sobbed.

"then tell me everything you can remeber." he replied softly, locking her in a hug. She sighed, cleared her throat, and spilled everything out to the caring turtle.

"when I was young, I was adopted by Finch. He cared for me until I turned 6, then he began to experiment on me. My eyes turned this stupid grayish-blue color, and my hair started to grow really fast." she stated, fiddling with her hair. "I started to... Shrink, and I was diagnosed with cephaloneurinal disseminata, amnesia, and Tassinari syndrome. All the kids at school treated me differently, as if they hated me." cat admitted, staring down at her hands. "Finch stopped treating me like his daughter -though he never was really kind to me- and started treating me like a test subject." she shuddered at the thought. "what did he do?" Don felt Cat flinch, and immediately hated himself for asking that question. She sighed "he first enhanced my physical abilities. Now I can run faster, jump higher, and I'm much more stronger, and flexible. At first I thought it was great, and that I would be able to do sports in school. But, he was disappointed. He wanted to do more with me, to see what all he was capable of doing. He started messing with my genes and cells or whatever. And b-before I knew i-it..." her sobs choking her off. "you were mutated into a turtle" Donatello finished for her. Cat nodded slowly, now crying on his chest, gripping his muscular arm. They sat there for a minute before Cat sat up, wiping the smeared makeup and tears off her face "H-he only wanted m-me for experiments. I knew I couldn't go back to school ever again. I got really sick, and almost died. Finch made this... Potion or whatever, to make me healthy again. He said I was too important to lose, and he was still planning experiments to do on me. The medicine potion thing or whatever, actually gave me the ability to heal myself." she whispered, leaning on Donnie's shoulder, fingering his plastron.

"after I refused to do anymore tests, he went off and kidnapped people to test on. They all failed, except for one. She was mutated into some lizard thing. Because she was the only one, he placed her in the same lab as me. And we became friends, my first real friend." she smiled softly, before the tears appeared on her face again. "she would try to kill herself at night in our room. When Finch took her away, not allowing her the privilege of having a room, she escaped. I tried to do the same, but he wouldn't let me. Knowing what me and Mona were capable-" Don interrupted her "Mona? As in, Mona Lisa?"

"yes..."

"we know her, we all met awhile back. She was planning some attack on Finch when we first met. She and Raph sorta had a 'thing' back then" Don explained to the pale green turtle. "Mona stuck around for a while, before she kinda disappeared.."

"you mean, you don't know if she's still alive or not? Or where she is?"

"no, sorry" Don admitted sheepishly.

"it's fine, I guess I should have expected it, but it doesn't even bother me, cause I mean, I was never loved, and now no one ever will love me because I look like monster!" Cat cried, collapsing onto Don's lap. She sobbed while Donnie rubbed her light brown shell while he thought about what she said.

"that's not true." Donatello said soothing. "w-what?" the female turtle asked sitting up, mascara running down her face.

"that isn't true, you are not a monster! someone does love you."

"what? yes I am! Who could ever love a monster? ...No one!" Cat argued looking up at the turtle.

Love filled his eyes "we love you, Catherine! Me, Mikey, Raph... Leo!" she winced and looked down when he said his eldest brother's name. "not anymore" she whispered so quietly, Don almost didn't hear her. "what do you mean? Of course he does! Why wouldn't he?"

"I thought he loved me. For the first time in my life, someone cared about me. I love him, and I wanted him... I tried to- but he didn't wa- and then he left, he hates me! How could I be so stupid! He never loved me!" she was now yelling at herself, tears dripping onto the floor where she sat. Don pulled the distressed female turtle into a loving embrace. He slowly rocked her back and forth, staring ahead at the wall. 'how could Leo not want her? She's the most beautiful, sweet, perfect girl in the world!' he shouted mentally.

"yes he does" Donatello refused to look at her, not wanting to see the heartbroken look on her face that could make anyone feel the pain she was feeling. She yanked the heart necklace off and threw it at the wall "he does not love me! None of you guys do! Your just trying to make me feel better!" she shouted pushing herself away from the 16 year old turtle. Don became angry 'I've gotto fix this!' he grabbed her face in his hands, and pulled it up to look at him. Just staring into the mutant girl's sorrowful, piercing gray-blue eyes made his heart melt. "don't ever say that again!" Not knowing what else to say and not wanting to stare into Cat's eyes anymore than his heart allowed, he leaned forward and kissed her. He closed his eyes and held her close, just in case the 17 year old tried to pull away. But the mutant girl didnt object, she gasped slightly before shyly returning the kiss. Don ran his hands through her hair and down her shell. Kissing her was like everything he dreamt it would be.

Unlike what Cat said, they all loved her, very much (except Raph), and were jealous of her's and Leo's relationship. They both released, gasping for breath. "I guess this means you kinda like me?" she panted "ha, kinda" he muttered. Don leaned forward again, continuing their kiss. Light filled the dark room as the door suddenly busted open revealing a shocked and angry Leonardo, and a disappointed Raphael.


End file.
